


Another Lesson on Female Anatomy and Breeding

by Sitting in Undersky (SittinginUndersky), SittinginUndersky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexuality, Bisexuality, Dom/sub, Dominance, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, LGBT mentioned, Reader-Insert, Senpai Notice Me, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittinginUndersky/pseuds/Sitting%20in%20Undersky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittinginUndersky/pseuds/SittinginUndersky
Summary: Gaster gives lessons on breeding by using human volunteers for his demonstrations.You could say class is never boring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson on Female Anatomy and Breeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743144) by [Dark_Crystal_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon). 



Welcome back class. I hope we all had a good break. You have all been keeping up on your human anatomy?

Of course not.

If you all can bother to remember last class, we examined the human female body, and its breeding.

We will be doing another lesson on it, but we will be focusing on the specialities of it.

For instance, does anyone know how to arouse a human without touching them?

...

Of course.

I expected incompitense. This is why I brought in another human for demonstration.

Like last time, she will be wearing a blindfold to protect her identity. However, she has given me permission to remove it later on, as this lesson will focus on the non-physical portion of breeding.

As such, there will be no audio or visual recording.

I will be covering not the physical side of breeding, but the mental.

Please sit, human, I will not need you for a little while.

If you would direct your attention to the screen ahead.

These are some of the many sexualities of humans.  
Just as a monster can like males or females, humans also have preferences for partners. Though they cannot change their side of the mating process like we can-

Yes? You, in the middle?

Ah, very good. Correct. I'm glad someone has been studying human behavior.

Yes, they seem to put themselves in catagories for sexual preference, as to make it easier to find a partner.

Observe, some of the catagories. This one is the flag of "Bisexuality".

It signifies ones sexual attraction to both males and females. This one is particulary good for breeding because they are usually very sexually open.

They usually have had good experiences in the past, which can lead to a good sex life, meaning a high chance of wanting to breed.

And if anyone paid attention last class, you'll remember that willingness is key.

This one is one most monsters don't understand. This is the flag of "Asexuality".

It signifies no sexual attraction whatsoever. Many monsters also misunderstand asexuality.

They believe that these humans have had bad experiences in the past, and therefore don't like sex.

This is untrue. They, physically cannot experience sexual attraction. Though they are difficult to breed with, they make great companions, and are very loyal.

However, we will address more of the different human sexualities at another time.

Human, if you would?

See how sensitive she is to touch? As we proved last class, some humans are sensitive to gentle touches.

This one however, has given me the inspiration for this class. 

Just as humans can have different sexualities, they can also have different, and sometimes odd, turn-ons, or kinks.

This one has the one of "Dom and Sub". Can anyone tell me what this means?

You?

Not quite, but close.

What you are thinking of is Sadism and Masochism. What she has is the desire, sexualy, to be dominated. To put it simply, to have almost no control over what her partner does to her.

Even a commanding voice, like mine, can be arousing.  
Notice how she shivers every time I deepen my voice, or I raise it to speak louder.

Even my presence, like how close I am right now, is arousing.

I will now remove the blindfold, as part of breeding is the visuals you create.

Notice how her breathing, and therefore heartbeat quickened when she saw me.

Observe how she reacts to another being in control.

Even, like so, a threatening danger of me biting down on her neck, gives her unsteady breathing.

This one does like a bit of a rougher approach, so a bit of physical pain while creating visual and auditory dominance is very effective.

Staying behind her, while talking deeply, and establishing domination over her, has already gotten her into a state of arousal faster than physical stimulation did last class.

That said, this concludes class, unless you would rather stay for the last, more specific part of class.

 

Now causing orgasm, as we covered, is key to a healthy breeding process.

Since she is already aroused, there won't be a need for anymore foreplay.

However, I will continue as I have been, keeping her stimulated in all ways possible.

As I will now demonstrate, even the position you breed in can effect the...well, effectiveness.

Watch as I position her in a way that establishes dominance over her.

She is now helpless to what I do. This might scare most monsters, however, if you look at her breathing, you will see her chest rise and fall shakily.

This is a good sign in this case.

I will now insert myself. 

Mmm..

The foreplay has proven effective, as it is an easy glide in.

You can't see inside her, but I've grown myself to fill her entire vaginal canal. In this way, I can feel the tight barrier wall of her cervix. You focus your thrusts so as not to damage that barrier, but merely press against it. As you do so, her vaginal walls will widen.

Female humans can always take more than they originally appear. Slowly widen the girth of your penis inside her.

Ah!

Again, this may seem painful, but it is indeed very pleasurable.

ah. Ah. AH.

She is going to orgasm.

Watch carefully at the attention I'm paying to stimulating her neck, spine, and hips.

AH!

Like most, she tightened while orgasming.

.....

Notice how her body relaxes when she is coming down from her climax.

This is the point in time when you would, like I am doing, handle them gently.

This is aftercare, and it is just as important as the foreplay, or even the sex itself.

It lets them know that you enjoyed the exipirience as well, and also lets them feel safe and cared for.

This is important, as a bad aftercare, or no aftercare can lead to unwillingness later on.

And as you all know, willingness is key.

That concludes this lesson. There will be some personal experiments later in the year, and I encourage you all to study.

Have a good night everyone. Study well.

...

...

 

...

As for you...

We have some experiments to get to.

Heh. Notice how she moans?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is totally inspired by Dark Crystal Demon, and I completely give them credit.
> 
> But.  
> I cannot express how much I love their works!  
> *Squiels*  
> Senpai notice me!


End file.
